


Today is a Good Day

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Thunderstorms, fluffy bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Steve and Bucky’s daughter goes missing during a thunderstorm. Based off a prompt from @bucky-plums-barnes and reblogged from @hellomissmabel





	

Steve shut the laundry room door in frustration. He had been searching every conceivable room in the Avengers Tower for the last thirty minutes trying to find his daughter. Somehow, in between her nap and lunch, she had managed to vanish from her bed. Thunder rumbled outside and Steve furrowed his brows. He knew how much she hated thunderstorms, which reinvigorated his efforts to find her. If the power hadn’t surged earlier, Steve could have just asked FRIDAY to track her down. But the new software update Tony was trying to install glitched with the power, so the AI was temporarily offline. Steve sighed. Of all the days. He knew the four-year old couldn’t have made it outside the Tower; the guards would have alerted him. She was probably hiding from the storm. The question was, where?

After checking the other rooms on the floor, he finally admitted defeat. He walked over to the bedroom he shared with his husband. Bucky had locked himself in after a particularly bad nightmare last night. He needed sleep, needed space, and Steve knew to just let him have it until he was ready to talk. He had been keeping their daughter occupied all day. As much as Bucky loved his daughter, he didn’t want her to see him like that. But with her being gone almost an hour at this point, Steve decided to get reinforcements.

Steve knocked lightly on their bedroom door. “Buck?” he called softly. Without waiting for a reply, he carefully opened the door. Steve was expecting to see the typical scene after one of Bucky’s nightmares: torn sheets, the lamp knocked over, and a distressed Bucky. Steve’s jaw fell open at the scene he actually saw.

Bucky was laying in bed propped up by some pillows. The lamp, which was surprisingly upright (although the shade was a bit crooked), emitted a soft glow on his face. The blanket was still on the floor from when Bucky had kicked it off last night, but other than that, the room looked okay. Their daughter was curled in his arms asleep, and Steve nearly collapsed with relief. Her curls were wild against Bucky’s bare torso, and her tiny chest moved up and down rhythmically. She held tightly to her teddy in one hand and was sucking the thumb of her other hand. Another clap of thunder shook the Tower and her face scrunched up and she began to whimper. She pulled her thumb out of her mouth and opened her eyes. “Shhh, my love. It’s okay,” Bucky said, soothingly. “You’re okay.” He gently rubbed small circles on her back with his metal arm and began humming her favorite lullaby. Her whimpering subsided and her eyes began to droop. A few short moments later, she was peacefully sleeping again.

Steve’s heart melted at the sight. He walked over to the bed, kicked off his shoes, and gently climbed in next to Bucky so he wouldn’t wake up their daughter. Bucky kissed Steve and then kissed the top of their daughter’s head. “I think today is a good day,” Bucky whispered, staring at her adoringly. “Yeah, Buck,” Steve replied, tucking his husband’s hair behind his ears. “Me too.”


End file.
